


the new village

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Continuing down the road and smelling the food from the food stall, Sasuke closed his eyes as he went through memory lane and pictured the images of him and team 7 being around and just enjoying each other’s company.





	the new village

**Author's Note:**

> i just started naruto like two weeks ago and I just finished the ep where they found out that Sasuke was in akatsuki. this was supposed to be a fic to hate on sasuke but my fingers didn't listen to me lmao.
> 
> also, sorry for the odd pairings. honestly I ship almost all otp except for like three (and the problematic ones of course). hope you enjoy~
> 
> p.s, sorry if it was rushed in the end. I got lazy :p

The sandal clad feet dug into the soft sand as the owner of the feet stood outside of Konoha. The straw hat that he wore shielded him from the blaring sun. Inhaling deeply, he took a step forward into The Hidden Leaf Village.

“Name?” One of the guards asked with a harsh tone of voice.

“Uchiha…Sasuke.”

 

The Hidden Leaf was busy as always. People joyfully shouting at the market to attract customers, children running around and playing while Shinobi’s made sure that everything was okay. The sun shone down happily and also provided the citizens a nice cool breeze. Everything was calm.

Naruto smiled down at his village. It took a very long time for it to reach this state of peace, but they made it.

The sound of the door of his office knocking him forced him to look away from his window, “Who is it?” he called out.

“Yuki and Takashi, the guards of the gate.” Came a female voice.

Naruto stood behind his desk as he announced entrance for the two Shinobis. They took about two seconds before they pushed the door open and revealed themselves, looking wary and on edge. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.

“Sorry for disturbing you, Hokage-same.” Takashi stated with a slight quiver in his voice, “But we have urgent news.”

Naruto nodded his head and beckoned for the two Shinobis to step. As they made their way in, he noticed a straw hat behind the both of them.

“Hokage-sama,” Yuki spoke, “This man says that he had spoken to you through letters and said that you have granted him access into our village.”

Naruto didn’t remove his eyes from the straw hat as Yuki uttered those words. “Show yourself.” Naruto commanded with an authoritative voice.

The blonde heard a tsk in return and saw two pale looking hands reach upwards and remove the straw hat, “Is that how you treat your guests…Naruto?” Uchiha Sasuke questioned with a smirk playing on his lips.

The two Shinobis let out sounds of disapproval and were ready to reprimand him when Naruto interrupted them, “Glad you could make it back here safely…Sasuke-san.”

After explaining to Yuki and Takashi that he had, indeed, invited Sasuke back into the village and assured them that no, he did not need protecting, they reluctantly left.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Naruto told his guest and gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk for him to sit.

“Things seem to be…stable.” Sasuke commented after taking a seat and making himself look as comfortable as he can without being too casual.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, “It took us a while but with the help from everyone…we finally made it.” He smiled fondly at the memory of his people working hard to restoring Konoha after the war.

Sasuke remained silent and allowed himself to look around the room, taking in the drastic change in the Hokage office. Unlike it’s bland appearance from his childhood, the current state of the office was warm and inviting. Pictures hung around the walls. There was one of Naruto’s parents together (one picture was of his mother pregnant with the current Hokage). There was also a picture of Naruto’s father as the fourth Hokage, something Sasuke still couldn’t believe. There were several pictures of Jiraiya and Tsunade, some of them together, others were with Naruto. There were also pictures of team ten, nine and eight. In the center of it all, was an old and worn out picture of team seven, it brought a soft and small smile onto Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke then brought his eyes to Naruto’s desk. There was nothing personal there, only paper works, scrolls and pencils rest on the wooden desk. However, there was a picture of him and a-

“You got married?” The Uchiha asked.

Naruto let out a sound of surprised before laughing shyly and rubbing his neck, “Haha, yeah I got married three years ago.”

Sasuke doesn’t recognize the woman in the picture. She had long brown hair with kind looking eyes. She was tall for a woman, almost reaching Naruto’s height. She looked beautiful.

“Ichiraku Ayame.”

It was Sasuke’s turn to let out a sound surprise at the new information but he quickly recovered. It made sense that those two would get married. After all, Naruto always seemed to spend his free time at the ramen restaurant.

“Why did you invite me back?” Sasuke finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever since Naruto sent him that letter months ago. In the letter, Naruto had told him how the village had change and grown and how it would be nice for Sasuke to witness these changes. The letter was brief and simple.

“Sasuke,” Naruto called out seriously, making the former Konoha citizen bring his dark colored eyes to him, “I invited you back here because I know you would never bring yourself to ask permission to return home. I know that you’ve been living a life of loneliness and isolation and that you seek for a life where that doesn’t exist. You want company; friends and family. And you can achieve that, here, with us.”

Sasuke clenched his hands beside him, not in anger, but in gratitude.

Smiling softly, Naruto stood up and loudly said, “Come, let’s leave and head to the center of the village.” And walked to the door, waiting for the dark haired man to join him.

“What else has changed?” Sasuke asked once he was in the hallway with the Hokage.

The blonde placed his index finger against his lips and tapped the pink flesh, thinking, “Well, Neji is now the leader of the Hyūga clan. Hinata and her sister, Hanabi, stepped down in gratitude for almost sacrificing himself. They also abolished the concept of head family and sub family. Things are calm at their clan. Hmm, let’s see…Granny-sama is now the current head of the hospital and would hold classes for Shinobis in training and teach them all that she can about medicine and healing abilities. Let’s see…Kaka-“

“Naruto!”

The two men turned to the sound of the voice coming from their right. They turned and came face to face with a heavily pregnant woman.

“Ayame-chan!” Naruto called back happily and made his way to his wife.

Sasuke just dragged himself behind Naruto as he watched the two hug and kiss each other in greeting.

“Oh, Sasuke-san?” Ayame finally took notice of him with a look of confusion.

“Hello.” He greeted in his quiet voice.

The pregnant woman smiled before greeting back and turned to face her husband, “Are we leaving or not? If we don’t leave soon, we’ll miss our reservation at the restaurant and you promised that you’d take me out tonight.”

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his neck anxiously as his wife began to bubble up with rage and said in a sickly sweet tone, “You forgot…didn’t you?”

“What? Me, forget? Never!” He laughed loudly as if his wife had told him the funniest joke he had ever heard before turning to face his guest.

“Sorry, Sasuke-san, we’ll continue more tomorrow.” He managed to get out before his wife dragged him away and loudly exclaiming that Naruto had a horrible memory sometimes.

Sasuke’s lips turned upwards slightly at their retrieving form before making his way to the center of the village, hand in his pocket, head hidden beneath the straw hat, making sure no one could recognize him. Yes, Naruto invited him back, but it seemed that nobody knew about the seventh Hokage’s decision. Which Sasuke didn’t mind because he wasn’t ready to face the people of the village he betrayed.

As he walked through the village, he happened to pass by Ino’s flower shop. She was standing outside, watering some of the display flowers while laughing with a heavy built man. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, Sasuke was surprised to see that she was laughing with Choji. The man had a slight blush on his cheek as he talked to the blonde woman. His face blushed even deeper when she kissed his cheek and led him inside the store. Sasuke smiled. Who had known that those two would be together? Sasuke always assumed that Ino would be with Shikamaru but guess he didn’t know anything about his former classmates.

Continuing down the road and smelling the food from the food stall, Sasuke closed his eyes as he went through memory lane and pictured the images of him and team 7 being around and just enjoying each other’s company.

Walking through the park, Sasuke spotted Shikamaru sat on the grass with a Shogi board in front of him. He was sat in front of an intimidating blond woman who was concentrating on the pieces before. Sasuke recalled her name as Temari from the sand village. He chuckled to himself as he walked pass them, not missing the smirk on Temari’s face as she made her moving and hearing Shikamaru groan at his loss.

Things really are different. From being enemies with The Hidden Sand Village to being friends was something no one ever imagined. It brought Sasuke back to their Chunin exams before everything went straight to hell. He remembered how powerful and hated the sand team were and how everyone feared them, especially Gaara. Now, however, everyone seemed to be getting along.

As he made his way out of the park and into a quiet neighborhood, his eyes were drawn to a girl walking her dog. She had a red ribbon in her hair that resembled Sakura’s. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Sakura. Not while he made his way to the Hokage’s office nor as he was walking around the village. Naruto also didn’t mention Sakura at all. His mind quickly pictured a tombstone for his former teammate but he shook his head and continued his way into the neighborhood. He was so lost in his thoughts of Sakura and what happened to her when he suddenly saw a flash of pink from his peripheral vision that made him freeze in his steps and turn towards it. The flash of pink was that of a long and flowing hair.

Sasuke’s eyes widen at the sight of a tall and lean looking woman who was standing in her front lawn and seemed to be preparing the picnic table with food and plate. Her long, silky pink hair swayed with every moved she made. Sasuke felt his heart tighten and his churning at her beauty. Sakura was the only one who seemed to truly care for him. At first, he always thought it was some silly girl crush she had on him when they started team 7 but Sasuke came to realize that it wasn’t some silly crush and that what she had for him was true and honest love.

_You want company; friends and family. And you can achieve that, here, with us._

Naruto’s words played in his head. Feeling a bit confident, but also shaking, he made his way to her house, heart pounding louder and louder with every step that he took. Sasuke opened his mouth to call her name but his voice didn’t leave his throat as three children ran outside of the house and towards the pink haired woman, cheerfully yelling “Mommy!”

Sakrua smiled down at the children and picked the one who seemed to be the youngest and smallest into her arms while the other two children whined and complained at their mother.

“What did I tell you about bothering your mother?” Came man’s voice form inside the house before its owner stepped out into the open air.

Sasuke’s eyes went wide when he recognized the man with white hair and hidden eye. He felt his heart stop beating as his former teacher walk towards the pink woman, wrap his strong arm around her waist and peck her lips despite the fact that his was hidden beneath the mask.

“It’s ok,” Sasuke heard Sakura say while adjusting the smallest one in her arms, “I’m almost done anyways.

Kakashi smiled before he sharply turned his head to his direction and looking straight at him. The two were so lost in their own little world that they didn’t seem to notice his presence. Or they did but they simply didn’t bother to approach him and, honestly, he didn’t blame them. The things all of them went through was too much and all they want now was peace. With one single glance, Sasuke continued on his way.


End file.
